Pancakes
by KkalHaley
Summary: Winter Memories! 'Why does she taunt me like that? It's not my fault she had freaking maple syrup all over her face. She knows how much I like maple syrup.' Naitlyn fluff. Entry for the Indie CR awards!


**Pancakes**

******This is my entry f**or the Indie CR awards. I'm lucky that I had this written down already, since I didn't have too many ideas in mind. But my involuntary skill of procrastination stopped me from writing this up until now. So thanks for helping me to write it! 

It had been the coldest few days New York City had seen in a long time; people wearing thick coats and drinking hot coco, enjoying the change of scenery. A thick blanket of snow covered the ground all over, and many were grateful for the few days they had taken off work and school due to roads being closed.

But of course, not even a blizzard could stop Nate Black and Caitlyn Gellar from having fun.

"These are so good," Caitlyn happily slurped on her banana and coffee flavoured milkshake, kicking her legs that were dangling from the high stool that she sat on.

"Yeah, even though I thought it would be a weird combination, these really are good, nice choice Caitlyn," Nate replied. The two had just come from one of their 'Saturday afternoon movie invasions' as Caitlyn liked to call it. They had had them for years now, and every other Saturday afternoon they would go to the theatre to watch one of the latest movies that they had picked at random, whether it was good or bad, childish or dull, or even frightening. Now they sat at their favourite milkshake bar after deciding that they were bored.

"So what did you think of… that movie we just saw?"

"Forgotten the name already, Black?"

"Yeah," there was no point in arguing with Caitlyn, he never won. "Although I think it had something do with flowers in it?" Caitlyn laughed and shook her head.

"Well I thought it was a total chick flick. Not even Mitchie could sit through that. It was very bad. How do those films even make money?"

"Probably from losers like us picking the movie randomly," Nate joked, making Caitlyn smile.

"So," she noisily slurped the last of her drink and jumped down off of the stool. "Wanna go?"

"Let's do it," agreed Nate.

As they walked down the street through the snow, Nate suggested they took the shorter route to Caitlyn's apartment; cutting through a tiny part of central park. He loved watching his best friend crunch through the thick snow, singing to herself, then every once in a while she would kick up a pile of snow or jump in it.

"Hey, look Caity, a pancake stand!" Nate spotted a man standing with a small pull-along stand that advertised pancakes. He was surprised that the man was willing to still work in the freezing cold weather, especially since it is hard to wheel stuff through the snow.

"Wanna get some?" Caitlyn smiled at Nate's obvious love of maple syrup (and the use of her pet name).

"Yeah!" Nate said excitedly. "Race ya?"

"Fine," Caitlyn said. "GO!" she ran off ahead.

"Hey, no fair!" Nate sprinted his best to catch up with Caitlyn; it was pretty hard to run in snow.

"Four pancakes please," said Nate when he got there, pulling his wallet from his pocket.

"Four?" asked Caitlyn.

"Two each," he explained.

"Oh. Wait, I thought I was gonna pay for my own,"

"Nonsense, my treat," assured Nate.  
"Thanks," Caitlyn smiled.

"It's okay, anything for you," Caitlyn blushed as Nate paid and the man handed them their pancakes in a little box like one you would get a pizza in. Caitlyn took some napkins and handed them to Nate.

"Maple syrup, chocolate sauce, lemon juice and sugar are here," said the man. "Take whatever you like."

"Thanks man," said Nate, handing the man a tip which he graciously accepted. He then began pouring maple syrup and sugar all over his pancakes.

"Sugar AND syrup? And you're diabetic!"

"I just loves me some maple syrup," said Nate in a funny voice, making Caitlyn chuckle. "And don't worry about me, I know how to handle it," he said. Caitlyn nodded. She then proceeded to pour over half the bottle of syrup onto her pancakes. Nate stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" she said. "I can't like syrup too?"

"Well you do have a thing for sugary sweets." Nate agreed. "But then again, I probably shouldn't let you have that much, you'll go insane!"  
"Can't handle my hyper?" Caitlyn questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh shut it, you," Nate laughed. They nodded goodbye to the man and started walking back near Caitlyn's apartment. They started to eat their pancakes and an awkward silence passed over them. Caitlyn picked up one of her pancakes which she had practically drowned in syrup and attempted to take a bite out of it, only to fail and spill maple syrup all over her lower face and neck.

"Oops,"

"Yeah, you – got a little…" Nate gestured to around the area of the face – the cheeks, chin and lips, that Caitlyn had gotten syrup on. He couldn't help but stare a little. The way the syrup made her skin look so luscious, he could just lick it all over...

_Damn. What the hell were you thinking? She's your best friend, dude, have some control. Since when did you start having dirty thoughts?_

But did she really have to taunt him like that? It wasn't his fault!

_That doesn't help the fact that she has freaking maple syrup all over her face, she knows how much I love maple syrup!_

God, she doesn't know how that makes him feel, he couldn't imagine the taste of those lips, so sweet and sugary...

_Damn. Damn Damn DAMN. Get a hold of yourself! Go steady..._

"Here," Nate slowly reached toward her and wiped some of the syrup off of her chin with his index finger. Caitlyn froze as soon as she felt Nate's touch. She stood very still, afraid to move, although she had no idea why she felt like that. She watched intently with wide eyes as he slowly licked the syrup off of his finger. Nate then did the same but held his finger out to Caitlyn.

"Want some?" Caitlyn, whose face was still tingling from when Nate touched her chin, rolled her eyes a little, but nodded, still frozen to the spot. He moved his finger nearer to Caitlyn's mouth and Caitlyn closed her lips around it. Nate's whole body shuddered at the heat and the feel of Caitlyn's mouth. It was doing things to him that he didn't know could happen. Caitlyn looked into his eyes and watched them darken as she swirled her tongue around, finishing every last bit of syrup. Caitlyn's breath hitched in her throat as Nate suddenly dropped his pancakes and pulled her toward him, kissing her forcefully and passionately. Caitlyn kissed back hungrily; Nate tasted like sugar and syrup and heaven. Caitlyn could sense the lust and passion that they had hidden away for each other in that kiss.

"Hell was that awesome," said Nate, pulling away and looking into Caitlyn's dark eyes, seeing them shine with love, honesty and happiness.

"We just shared the best, most romantic kiss ever and you say something like that?" she laughed. It was typical Nate. "But I bet our faces are now covered in maple syrup!" her flushed face felt warm and sticky. Her knees almost buckled at the husky tone in Nate's voice when he said his next words.

"How about I clean that up for you?" he smiled slyly.

Oh how he _loved_ maple syrup!

**TaDa! I'm quite proud of that! It was sitting around in my [amazing!] blue notebook not really doing much. :D **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you very much for whoever nominated me for the Indie CR awards (if anyone did, I'm not so sure how to tell!). **

**Peace & Love! xxx Kkal…lalala! xxx**


End file.
